


Victim

by Being_Delirious, Darkstar1417



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Exorcisms, M/M, Serious, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1417/pseuds/Darkstar1417
Summary: Inspired by the movie: Exorcist; and the book: I Love You Ara.EXORCISMS ARE NOT A JOKE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.(Entirely a work of Fiction. If some things, names, names of places happen to much of some sort, it is PURELY COINCIDENTAL and not on purpose.)(Further Ships will appear once I've actually written them.)P.s pardon my grammar... English is not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and exorcisms are not a joke. Please do not make fun of it and it will be best to pray just in case.  
I won't be placing real names of demons nor sentences that are used for exorcism. It is not a joke and it is something to be dealt with seriously.
> 
> Bible verses will be quoted to some extent and will be marked by whom.  
And whenever I use the true words, information or statements, it will be written in Italics.
> 
> Please be reminded that this is a work of fiction. If anything that was somehow related to a real life event is pure coincidence and not intended. I am afraid that it might affect some of the readers.
> 
> Let's just hope it won't affect you some way or another.
> 
> Read at your own risk; you have been warned.
> 
> – B_D

_Laughter and bruises. The two words that fits the daily tormenting of a certain brunette. Vandals on his locker, his chair, and on his personal belongings. The social embarrassment and the harsh purple and yellow colored bruises that appears on his face, neck, arms, and on his torso._

_ Jonathan doesn't know the reason on why this boy receive such treatment. How unfair it is for the boy to be in the hands of both ignorant parents and abusive siblings. Nobody ever tried to help him whenever he was pushed inside the trash can or against the metal lockers. Nobody dared asking if the boy was alright. Nobody cared enough to give him an attention and treatment he needed, all he ever received were a laughter and snickers from the crowd and a few sympathy looks for those who knew they went too far._

_ Yet nobody tried._

_ Nobody asked._

_ Nobody cared._

_ But when Jonathan finally found the courage to do all those things, it was too late. The boy was forced to drop out of school._

_ Thus, Jonathan was covered in guilt and left feeling remorseful._

_ It was then he vowed to devote his life to the church and help pent for his sins. For not helping that boy, for not being able to be there. For being late._

The church bells rang loudly indicating that the afternoon mass has finally ended. The crowd soon began dispersing, family heading out for their after-mass-family-trip. Elderly fellows staying behind to say their private prayers and a couple of teenage boys only attending church for teenage girls. The usual.

The priest, Jonathan, was finally able to take a break and enter the back building where there are rooms for priests, nuns and altar boys. Running a hand through his buzzed cut hair, Jonathan glanced to his left to see one of the altar boys going up to him. "Father, there's someone asking for you at the front entrance." The altar boy exclaimed. Jonathan gave off a confuse look, clasping his hands together before asking, "who is it?" The boy just shrugged a bit, "he said that he used to be your mentor?" Jonathan's eyes lit up, a smile creeping up his face and nodded towards the boy before leaving. He head towards the large golden coated doors of the church and spotted a familiar face amoungst the crowd.

Jonathan's grin widened when he saw his former mentor, Evan. The Canadian spotted the blue eyed priest and waved at him, a smile also appearing on his face. "Jon, I'm glad to see you again. How did the mass go?" Asked Evan once he finished shaking Jon's hand in greeting. The taller male just laughed, his infamous psychotic laugh that never failed to put a smile on his friends' faces. Which was odd for a priest to have. "The mass had gone well, and I'm also quite glad to see you again Evan. What brings you here?"

The question itself seemed to take a toll on the other, watching as the glint in Evan's eyes disappeared and his face eventually going serious. He leaned closer to the priest, afraid of someone over hearing their conversation. "Can we talk in a room that's more private?" He asked whilst his eyes dart from every corner around them. Surprised by the sudden change, Jon was only able to shut his mouth and nodded, gesturing Evan to follow him to the back of the building where the priests and altar boys change their clothes and where the church has rooms for certain events that's held privately.

Opening a room exclusively for Jonathan, the two head inside. Evan glanced around the pale white painted walls that seemed to be a bit isolated. It has tiny cracks up the ceiling, a cross hanging on the right side just besides a single bed. A wooden cabinet across the room where the black robes hang. A table covered with a light blue mantel by the middle with three chairs with blue cushion seats. Either way, it wasn't like Jonathan lives there. Locking the door behind, Evan sat on one of the chairs, seemingly uncomfortable about something. Jonathan then took his time straightening his cassock, fixing the collar while waiting for the man to spill the beans. He watched as the pupils of Evan's brown eyes dilated, fiddling with the beaded bracelet on his wrist, the man finally sighed and propped his elbow on the table.

"I have been going on missions lately, following the tracks of diabolic infestations around the Eastern part of Chicago." He started, watching to see Jonathan's face for any sign of reaction. "I was able to successfully clean out a few but it turns out that it wasn't just any _infestation _it was more than that." The seriousness in Evan's tone sent chills down Jonathan's spine, it was the same chill whenever Evan had a serious talk about the dangers of performing exorcisms.

"A said person is currently being an obsession by a powerful demon and I ought to help them although I don't know where exactly to look and I might need your help on this one Jonny," the Canadian sighed, the statement took Jonathan off guard. He was sure that he had helped Evan a few times, and all through it he was learning how to cast out demons away from the body. He himself—had done a couple exorcism but not all the time. The people had gotten in here just in time before the possessor could even take full control.

"It's a serious business Jon, lately, it had gotten more powerful to spread a lot of infestations around the area. And, I am also here to ask the church for permission on carrying out such a task. " He further explained, now both hands were holding together over the top of the table while Jon felt his hands grip turn into balls of fists on his thighs. How can he say no when there's someone out there currently suffering and trapped inside it's own body? His thoughts lingered back to the bullied boy and winced. It was so hard to find him again, all he knows was his first name and he can't even go through the yearbooks because the boy was easily forgotten by the whole school.

The whole tension was then shifted away when a loud and urgent knocking was heard by the door. Both Evan and Jonathan turned their heads to the repeated knocking, as if someone desperate was trying to get their attention.

"Father! We need your help! There's someone asking for your guidance and he looks terribly sick!" It sounded like one of the nuns, Jolene. Without hesitation Jonathan stood up and opened the door, walking fast to see who this mystery person was. Evan was late to get out of his surprised state and stumbled to follow the priest. He glanced at the nun by the doorway, "you said he was sick?" The Canadian asked, worry was clear in his tone. Jolene nodded, her face was pale and she was terribly shaken. "He came in-inside the church a-asking and screeching for–" without letting her finish her sentence, Evan passed by her and practically ran back to where he came from.

Sliding his shoes against the marble tiles, Evan was soon greeted by Jonathan trying to calm down a man in a grey hoodie. Slowly walking towards the scene, Evan's feet stopped a few meters away. He doesn't know how but he felt as if the air was covered in thick layers of web. It suddenly feels suffocating and hard to move in. A dread feeling spreading across his chest that he knows all too well. They were in a presence of a demon.

Stepping in closer to the man who was now crawling towards Jonathan in deep agonizing pain, Evan felt as if he was stepping closer to a wildly lit up flame that he somehow feels like his whole clothes, skin and eyes were about to melt. Now side by side with Jonathan, Evan could tell that the younger was feeling the same thing as his. Chocolate colored eyes slowly glanced at the man crawling on the ground, a meter away from them. He was wearing a rugged white hoodie that somehow ended looking like grey from all the dirt. The hood was up covering the upper face which lead him to look down on the exposed chin and mouth, a brown beard forming around the chin and he could see finger prints on the exposed neck.

The man reached an arm up and spoke in a deep growl and hoarse voice. "H..-help me..." Jonathan being the kindhearted person he is, knelt down in front of the man with concern painted on his face. Despite the alarm system in his body going off, he just couldn't look away. Placing a hand on top of the man's forehead, he immediately pulled it away just as his fingers brushed the skin. The man was having a fever, it felt like he placed his fingers inside a boiling pot of water. He glanced towards Evan who has an all too known look, nodding in confirmation.

Gazing towards the altar boys who stood by to watch, Jonathan immediately pointed over them. "All of you! Come help Mr. Fong to carry this man inside one of the rooms and get a handful of rope." The altar boys nodded, scurrying towards the collapsed man and having trouble getting him up. Jonathan then turned to the youngest nun, "Jolene, will you please get us a pail of warm water and a clean cloth?" Jolene nodded, hurrying towards the back of the church to fetch the necessities. Watching them take the man away, Jonathan felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see a mixture of fear and determination on Evan's facial expression. "This is him. The one who had been causing all those infestations." Jonathan nodded, understanding what they must do and with no time being wasted, the two headed along one of the rooms where the man was now laid on top of a spare bed.

Evan folded up the sleeves of his polo, grabbing the ropes and immediately tying the wrists of the man. Jonathan doing the same with the ankles, he then turned towards the altar boys and asked them to leave. They cannot witness or even near themselves towards the danger they were now holding. They can't afford for one of them to be used as another instrument. With the altar boys leaving, Jolene came in with a bucket of warm water and clean towel. Following right behind her was the head of the nuns, Sister Georgia, and a priest from the cathedral. Father Max.

"What in heavens is going on here?" Sister Georgia asked, her eyes widening from the sight of the tied up man. Evan who took the warm water from Jolene and a plastic salt out from one of his pockets, stepped back and placed it on top of one of the drawers next to the bed. "As you can see sister, we are about to form an exorcism." Jonathan nodded, placing his arms out for the two to walk in even closer, gesturing for Jolene to go out of the room in which she complied. "I absolutely proscribe it!" She exclaimed. Jonathan stepped in front of her, gritting his teeth, "well I am the head of this church and I will allow it." He didn't mean to raise his voice but he just couldn't stand one why would anyone would be a disciple of God when they even refuse to help the one in needs.

Sister Georgia was taken off guard by the sudden burst of the priest but piped down a little before trying back again, "we don't even know if he's possessed! He could only be sick or... Mentally ill–!" Jonathan only shook his head, Evan gave out a sigh, turning on the lights in the room for a closer inspection on the man. He slowly leaned over the unconscious man, slowly lifting the sleeves of the hoodie before backing away. His brown orbs widening and swiftly pulled out the knife he uses for who knows what and sliced open the hoodie so it would be easier to get through the man without any problem and so the man won't have any trouble with the clothing.

Just as Evan teared the hoodie off, he almost drop his knife at the sight before him. The man's body began to shake violently along with the bed that restrained him down, Jonathan looked back and he swore that he could feel his heart drop from the sight. Emotions flooding in, the series of memories from high school rushed back to him in one swift and one look at the man's face. Although the eyes were covered in a grey bandana, he instantly knew who this man is.

It was the same man in his nightmares from each night after he graduated high school. The same man he owed to help, the same man he lived his whole life for. The same man who's the reason of his current occupation. The same man that used to be the teenage boy who was in the hallways either getting beat up or mocked with.

"R-Ryan?"

The sound of his name sent Ryan's body in a growling mess. Jonathan can't even believe that the person was now in front of him, although Jon wished that they have met on another place, at a cliché coffee shop, grocery store, at a park, mall, in a crowded place, or even in an alleyway, anywhere but in this very room. He slowly placed a hand on his mouth at the sight of Ryan's body covered in yellow and purple huge bruises. The scratch marks, red gashes, open wounds and he swear he could see fresh blood from someplace.

The smell that filled the room was intoxicating, it almost smell like a corpse that had been staying put for a whole week.

Evan couldn't help but gag before he heard a loud laughter suddenly erupting from the man's scratched and bruised throat. The words itself wasn't clear but the way of how deep the voice was and shifting a little bit high before going back low was already a red flag. Evan glanced back at Max who gave him a nod. A permission. "Sister Georgia, I suggest you leave this room immediately." Announced Jon and slowly pulled out the prayer book from his pockets. Sister did not need to be said twice as she already fled from the room, Father Max almost closing it as she left so demon won't have any chance to get out.

Evan raised a cross in his hand with a prayer book in the other, already standing on his ground. "Alright demon, I compel you to leave this young man's body at once!" He began, slowly stepping closer as Ryan thrashed harder against the ropes. He snarled and growled, shaking his head until the bandana came loose. It slowly dropped by the floor and suddenly a sickening grin spread across Ryan's handsome features. The eyes glowing in the dark as the lights suddenly flickered on and off before Ryan breaking in another set of laughter.

Jonathan stood back, heart pounding against his chest since he knew that those eyes were trained on him. The eyes was as lifeless as the state of Ryan's body. Colored grey with depth in each one and Jon knew deep well that this wasn't Ryan's eyes. His eyes were beautiful hazel ones that would sometime flicker into green or blue. It has some sort of honey feeling in it that always made you feel welcome and not some isolating grey.

Ryan's body began rising up, the arms twisting itself into something that could have a high risk and possibilities of breaking the limbs. They heard bones snapping and Ryan's head harshly turned around, almost doing a full 180. Max couldn't help but feel nausea from the sight before him. It wasn't like any exorcism that he has seen before, it was something entirely different and highly dangerous.

"In the name of God, I command you to reveal your name!!!" Evan tried again, now pressing the cross closer to Ryan's face who backed away before grinning once again and pressing his face against the cross making Evan's arm shake wildly, normally it would harm the demon every time the cross got closer to them. But this, this was different. It pressed it's cheek against the cross yet it wasn't harmed in any way. Ryan breathed against Evan's fingers that was trying to keep hold on the cross.

Jonathan met the eyes of Ryan's once again, but this time he could see a bit of green streaks around before feeling himself getting pull away from reality. Opening his blue eyes, Jonathan glanced around and found himself at his old high school that was now shut down. Confusion and fear filled his stomach, he can't put a finger at whatever was at the tip of his tongue. "Jonathan?"

The voice... Jonathan quickly turned his body around, but instead of Ryan, he was met face to face against a dark red figure with long black horns and black, pointed tail. It's teeth widely opening showing off its own bloody teeth. Feeling himself tremble in fear, Jonathan just hold his breath and tried to stand brave. "Who are you?!"

Evan glanced back, about to ask Jon for help when he saw the priest's eyes rolled at the back of his head, hands trampling by the sides. Gritting his teeth, he stood in between of Ryan and Jonathan, the cross still attached on Ryan's cheek. "Name Yourself!!",

The demon let out a huge breath from the back of his throat and on to Jon's face. Slowly, it increased its size, black goo like sweat coming out from its body and worms crawling out of its feet. Jonathan stood back to avoid the worms and breath, but keeping his eyes on the demon right in front of him. The demon opened its mouth, a smile still stitched on it's face,

Ryan opened his mouth just enough for Evan to fully see what's inside. At the back of his throat was covered in a thick black liquid that was spread across the walls of his cheeks and throat.

Together, the demon and Ryan spoke, both in the same malicious voice.

"L. U. –"

They felt like their hearts stopped. No fucking way...


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan watched in a horrific look as the altar boys dragged Ryan's body out of the church. He was forced to stay put while Evan argued with Father Maximus back at the room. Jon gave out a huge sigh, pressing his face on his palms, the scene from a while ago came back to him. The school, the demon, and Ryan.

He doesn't know why but he felt like he could reach out to him like he could fix his mistake from back then. He saw Ryan again and this time, he's going to help. For sure.

"But Father! That man needs help! How can you agree to just let the demon take over??!" Evan argued, annoyed that the priest from the Cathedral took back what he said. Just when they found out the name, Father Maximus froze and just in time that Ryan's body flopped back down to the bed along with Jonathan coming back to his senses. When the demon had paused, Maximus immediately ordered the altar boys to get the body and drop it as far as possible, away from the church.

Maximus shook his head, "have you not heard the name of the demon?? It's L•U•K•E. A powerful evil. Powerful enough to overtake five bodies at the same time! The man might've been through a lot for even attracting such madness and I can't take the risk of putting the church's reputation, and the lives of priests, nuns, and civilians in danger. I am sorry, but I will not allow you to perform the exorcism." The Canadian wanted to argue back, to scream that he could do it but deep inside, he knew how dangerous the demon is.

Glaring at Maximus one more time, Evan left to be met with Jonathan who has a slight hope in his eyes, whether if not they could save Ryan. The shorter male just sighed, shaking his head side to side in response which sent a crack on Jon's heart. "What? Evan, what do you mean no? We can save him!–" Evan carefully placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder with a sympathetic look. "It's not that we don't have a chance... But Jon, you do remember the six demons I told you,"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jon slowly nodded, in his head, he's remembering the time when he was still a student of Evan's. "Legion, Limba... Zaquil, Rajell... Inoq, and Loukie." Reciting the names, Jon slowly shut his mouth for a while, everything suddenly felt so heavy. Like he knew he could reach it but can't afford to even raise his arms because of the weight.

"Legion under the circle of _Greed_ and _Lust_, Limba under the circle of _Limbo_ and _Heresy_, Zaquil under _Anger_... Rajell under the circle of _Gluttony_, Inoq under _Treachery_ and Loukie under _Violence_ and _Fraud_." Evan reminded, watching the gears on the blue-eyed priest slowly turn. Knitting his brows again, Jon tried to shake his head for more and slowly, it clicked. _Luke, _the English name/term for _Loukie. _His mouth slowly agape, Jon tried to force himself shut from letting out a cry. His thoughts running widely and all he could feel was remorse. Only if he was able to help with Ryan back then, he could've saved him from all this mess. And now this is happening, he can't help but slowly sink back into the deep hole his self-consciousness had dug throughout the years.

Instead, Jonathan just gripped tightly at the sides of his cassock. He refuses to just sit by and watch as Ryan's body breaks it's own. He can't lose him to the demon, not yet, not now, not ever. "But he was there Evan! I could feel him asking for my help! He's still there... Trapped." He shook his head and shut his eyes. Trying to remember back the scene, he swears Ryan was there. He was just... "I am going to find a way, Evan. Whether you'll be there or not." Jonathan announced, picking himself off the seat to head out but Evan quickly stopped him before anything else. He was about to remonstrate when he saw the young priest's eyes. It was filled with guilt, concern, and kindness. He couldn't help but only to give out a sigh,

"Jonathan, I will be there. I'll help you get him back. If you find a way through this problem that is..." Jon's eyes suddenly filled with excitement and content. The two slowly parted away after discussing some plans of how they could help Ryan without the Cathedral interfering. Going back to his room, Jonathan began packing his bag and changing into many comfortable and casual clothes. A simple long-sleeved, checkered blue polo and a light brown pants matching with dark blue sneakers. Turning the knob, Jon was then met by a very worried nun. Jolene stood there, surprised at how Jonathan was dressed. He looks good to be a priest—not to offend— "Father, may I ask where your destination will be?" Jon shook his head, not wanting to exactly tell her. "I just have some business to deal with and I might not be back for two weeks. The one who's going to be in charge of the masses in the meantime would be Father Maximus." He declared, patting the nun on the shoulder before turning to leave. Next stop: The Cathedral.

Ryan had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. The church threw him out, people saw him crawling for help... And he swears that priest looks so familiar. He was currently staying in one of the abandoned houses that no one seemed to look through, wrapping himself in a ragged blanket and continued making a fire.

_Just give up already. You know that sooner or later, I will dominate this body._

Shaking his head, Ryan continued to ignore the voice that had been nagging at the back of his head. He knew that he shouldn't have gone out that night. But what else could he do? –Bryce was practically begging for him to go and well, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he said no? –The result? he could feel his soul slowly detaching itself from his body. Cursing, Ryan stood up and head into one of the bathrooms that were empty for some time now.

Glancing at the mirror, Ryan raised his shaky hands behind his head and slowly started to untie the bandana off his eyes.—He took it before the altar boys could even completely drag him out of the room.— As the clothing came off, Ryan was met face to face with his broken reflection. Grey,--lifeless eyes as one would say when they ever saw him like this. Looking closer, Ryan saw a hand in the middle of his pupil. It looked like it was trying to get out. Closing his eyes once again, Ryan was only left to hold on the sink for support as his body violently shakes from the sobs he's letting out. Slowly, he could feel a familiar pain going through his arms, back, and head. His eyes shot open and saw himself—this time not alone. Stood by him was a dark, tall figure with a slit on its face that he could only assume was a grin.

It extended its hand and caressed the side of Ryan's face and gave a deep, dark, low chuckle. It sent chills down Ryan's spine but when he tried to get away, he found out that his body was frozen. He couldn't move a single muscle and now he was stuck here within which he could only assume the demon.

_"Oh Ryan, just give up. Nobody cares if you disappear, nobody cares about you anymore. They won't even notice you disappeared without a single trace." _It tried again, circling Ryan's frozen body.

_"Just give in... I could give revenge for those who tormented you back in high school. Poor Lil Ohmie that is~" _The demon let out a burst of pure horrifying laughter at the nickname that was given to Ryan by his bullies. It somehow matched well. Ohm means resistance. And Ryan is resisting him right now, although he knows that sooner or later, he will be the victor. Nobody can stop him for so long... The demon raised it's arm, placing it under Ryan's head and then another one on top of his head. Ryan could feel his long fingernails caressing his face and neck, making him take a huge gulp. Then, the arms suddenly forced Ryan's head to look back at the mirror and he could feel his heart drop. His grey eyes widening as he saw himself back at the reflection. His eyes were now like a tunnel going deeper down the rabbit hole, pointing out of his head was a pair of huge black horns that looked like it could stab everything in its way. His skin had turned dark-ish grey with a black line going down, continuing on his collarbone, where two huge bruises were visible. The lines seemed like they were etched in his body, going from below his two eyes, across his cheek and under his chin and down to his neck. Some lines formed somewhat an 'ohm' symbol on his forehead.

Ryan then feels like he could move back his limbs so he slowly raised his arms, his hands touching his face, caressing the scars around his eyes, his cracked lips and the black carved lines. "No... no no no no no! This couldn't be happening!" Cried Ryan and burry his head on his palms. He could feel a hot breath behind his neck and something sharp also stabbing from his side, "Oh, but yes... It is happening!" The demon joyfully laughed, finding some sort of enjoyment when he saw the terrified look on Ryan's face. Lifting his head from his palms, he slowly backed away from the mirror when he saw his hands slowly turning light grey. Black dirt around his fingernails that was growing longer and longer by the second. Ryan could not believe it, he was turning into a monster.

He took a step back at his self when he suddenly slipped backward and everything went pitch black with the demon's laughter fading in the background.

Jonathan has entered the Cathedral wearing his cassock. On a mission to find father Mark—a bishop who also happens to be his friend—and ask permission. He had told Mark before, the reasons why he had devoted himself to church. So he's pretty sure that has a high chance of the bishop agreeing.

Passing through the wide corridors with nervousness settling his stomach, he took his time to glance around the whole Cathedral. The walls and pillars were painted in glazing white and by the top and ends were painted in gold. The marble tiled floor had stretch endlessly, who knows how much it had cost just for the floor? The place was almost insect-free from how you could see it. Slowly, he had reached Father Mark's office and room. Knocking on the birch door, he held his breath until the shiny silver knob had a shake to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man wearing his white surplice and red stole. The bishop was first confused but then he finally realized who had come to pay him a visit and immediately, a grin spread on his face and his mood had turned jolly.

Opening the door wider, Mark had ushered Jonathan to come inside in which he complied. Entering the wide office, Jon glanced around and saw mahogany tables and chairs perfectly placed by the coloured tinted window. The chairs have a red cushion in it along with with a red lacey mantel on the table which was stacked by paperwork, a mini clock, and a lamp. Wooden bookshelves were placed by the side which books and bibles were neatly arranged by the alphabet. It was next to a cabinet in which placed a couple of picture frames, small figurines of the saints and some other vintage stuff that Jon didn't bother to notice. A medium-sized cross was placed across the room and by its sides are a pair of bamboo plants.

The blue-eyed priest sat on the chair, his hands gently placed on top of his lap and waited as Mark made his way to the other side of the table where his seat was located. "What brings you here Jonathan?" His deep voice echoed yet it wasn't any threatening nor scary, in a way it felt more like a welcoming tune. He clasped his hands together and stared at his friend who was seated in front of him.

"I... Found him."

Jonathan spoke, his voice low as he squirmed in his seat. He doesn't know how Mark would take the whole news. Mark raised an eyebrow for a while before realizing what he meant. His eyes widened at the statement, "really? How is he?" Jon shook his head and began to fiddle with his thumbs. A mannerism he had picked up while nervous. "Not too well..."

Mark gave him a sympathetic look, "how so?" This time, Jon gave out a sigh. "A demon has piqued an interest in him..." Mumbled Jonathan, Mark's first initial reaction was shocked, then it's slowly turned dim. "What's the demon's name? Have you exorcised him yet?" Here it was. The feeling of dread got bigger and Jon tried to answer, "No, I haven't. It was Evan who was the first one to form the ritual with the permission of Maximus until Maximus had taken back what he said and ordered the altar boys to throw him out of the church once we found out the name of the creature. Luke the–" Jonathan got cut off by Mark finishing the sentence for him. "The English term for Loukie..."

The bishop finished, he glanced back at his friend and it instantly hit him. "No, that vile creature is way powerful Jonathan." The rejection felt like a stab in his heart, Jon immediately stood up, accidentally pushing the chair back and slamming his hands against the table. "But Mark! He's the reason I worked so hard!" Mark shook his head again, "But you can't do it. I'm not permitting you Jonathan, it's far too dangerous." The blood had begun to boil, he thought Mark of all people would understand where he's coming from. "But he needs help!" He tried to reason again, Mark just stood up from his seat and crossed his arms, "and the answer is still no. We could transfer that exorcism to another priest or bishop–" Jon swatted his arms up, he can't. "No! I'm the reason he's in this mess and I'm going to take responsibility for it. Mark, you know the reason I have to help him, please, I need... to repent. Just, _please." _His voice slowly turned lower and lower until it became an audible whisper.

Mark knows that. And it pains him to see his friend this way and he doesn't know if he got a choice...

The older fella gave out a sigh, massaging his temple before glancing at the door and back at Jonathan. He had a stern face on, "Jonathan, you know what you're getting in to, I'm giving you a permission so don't you dare let me down. This demon is powerful and I hope you know what you're doing," The announcement had sparked a hope inside the priest's heart. He can't believe it... Jonathan straightened his cassock, "I know. And I promise you that I will save him." Mark had nodded and watched as the younger left his door. He's not certain whether giving out the permission was the precise thing to do or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are six demons, although the names I had put in here are not the real ones. Again, Exorcism is serious and we should not mess with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Feel free to leave down some constructive criticism. I am learning either way and I still haven't found a suitable writing schedule although I would be posting the next chapter soon... When school doesn't get in the way.


End file.
